Gold & Lightning (fantasy AU)
by Currawong
Summary: Horrified at knight All Might's new retiree lifestyle, Recovery sorceress Chiyo suggests he go on an out-of-capital vacation. little do they know that this "vacation" was about to change the world forever. A change that All Might Gladly accepted antlers, gold and all.
1. Crisis drowned by annoying bells

Fighting, that's what Yagi had done all of his adult life. Against thugs, mythical creatures, evil sorcerers you name it, he fought it. But not now, not ever again.

The thin man slumped in his seat, his beady blue eyes stared up to the ceiling and swept to and fro, counting all the holes that lay in its tiles.

6 months, it's been 6 months since All For One was defeated. young Bakugo was saved successfully, his mortal enemy destroyed and imprisoned.

Never the less it still felt like a defeat. His enemy had a successor, a powerful one. What did Yagi have? A handful of Magic learning trainees he was very doubtful about, even his adviser and friend Nighteye's suggested successor was iffy at best. None of them gave him that _gut feeling_, that compulsion to pass on his power. Maybe that compulsion hadn't existed in the first place, he told himself.

THWACK

"Back to reality you twig!" the recovery sorceress, Chiyo scolded.

Yagi rubbed his sore forehead, "..ugh..." was his only retort.

Chiyo continued, " You've been moping around for months, get some fresh air. I don't know.. maybe even a vacation _and_ for the love of all things mystical could you stop picking up all those folklore books."

The man stiffened in his seat and held his hands up defensively "They're not just folklore books Recovery girl! They-"

" Yeah, Yeah keep tellin' yourself that you walking bag of bones. Legends about creatures so rare no one's seen them in a thousand years? Sorry to break it to you, they're probably extinct," recovery girl huffed.

Yagi looked at her glumly. Then darted his eyes back to the ceiling in contemplation "...You know a vacation _does_ sound nice."

At those words the recovery sorceress smiled.

"-If... I brought my folklore books." Yagi smirked.

Chiyo looked about ready to execute him with a German suplex, her smile twitching with underlying hellfire "You know, I'd like to think this is just you going through a midlife crisis, but honestly you sound insane-"

The rugged blond got up from his seat, and started to walk towards the door.

"You mean an end-of-life crisis," he joked.

Chiyo just shook her head.

* * *

Traveling via wagon long distance was... new to say the least. It's not like he hadn't done it before, far from it actually. Traveling by One for All had just made things so much easier, he had forgotten what it was like to travel without it. The shaggy blond opened up one of his folklore books with a tinge of excitement. He was going to a village a little ways away from the capital for some fresh air, coincidentally near the forest where he'd fought All for One. He picked the village namely because his current folklore book was based in the area. Something about legendary creatures hiding just out of reach never failed to pique his interest.

The wagon came to a halt.

"Sir, we've arrived," the coachman stated.

"Ah, yes thank you very much," Yagi stepped down from the wagon and absorbed what information he could from the sight before him.

Sometimes he forgot how homey villages could be. Lined in rows on either side of the street were houses painted in vibrant pastel colors. Some were even decorated with beautiful murals that told the same stories Yagi had in his books.

Except for one...Yagi noticed, in disappointment.

* * *

Figuring he might visit again occasionally, he made the impulsive decision of buying a cottage near the edge of the aforementioned forest. Colored a vibrant white and containing a golden mural of its own, it stood out among the rest of the pastel houses. On the interior the walls had paintings of birds, and wildlife that were part-way covered with wooden trim. There was also a small lounging area containing a wide fireplace in the center. It also included a second story with a bedroom, the room had hooks ready to hang oil lamps on either side of his bed.

_'Definitely good for my reading'_ the blond thought enthusiastically, grabbing his most recent folklore book.

But that was when he saw it, the balcony door just to the left of the bed.

He must have been on that wagon longer than he expected, the sun was setting beautifully over the forest, the sky was going from a brilliant blue to an orange-yellow, then finally, a royal purple. His eyes eventually wandered from the sunset to the balcony its self. He hadn't noticed it before, but there was what appeared to be a rocking chair and table just to the right of where he was standing.

"Now _this_ is the perfect reading spot!" The man exclaimed.

The gaunt blond excitedly rummaged through his new cottage in search of an oil lamp for his night-time reading.

tink..clink

Yagi stopped.

He hadn't touched anything that would make such a sound. Let alone did he have any bells. Was it the wind? Maybe the house was settling, he heard houses could do that? Maybe? Whatever it was it sounded small and metallic... he was certain it was a bell.

clink..clink

Finding a lantern, the man turned heel and made his way to the balcony yet again. The chiming sound got louder and louder as he did so. Sat in the balcony rocking chair he lit his lantern and started to read. Whatever the sound was, it was coming from somewhere on the ground a little ways out near the forest.

clink..click

The sound annoyed him at first, not as annoying as some of his students, surely but still. It was difficult reading with the constant noise. He started to daydream, the sound keeping him away from his beloved book with a persistence.

tink

On top of finding a successor, he had to help his students grow exponentially in the following month. They still had a long way to go, their magic attributes needed to evolve quickly. Shigiraki was still a looming threat and thus far the students struggled to find creative ways to improve themselves. Young Aoyama especially, his light element skill "Twinkle Beam of Light" was horrible to work with. He felt bad for the boy if he was being honest, even in his All Might form he had cringed as the Mage in training shook palely and held his stomach with each beam.

clink..tink

Yagi looked to the dark horizon, " 'bout time I head in," the man stated, grabbing his book and lamp.

He looked out over the balcony... the noise had stopped.

It's funny, the chime had annoyed him, but now? He couldn't help but think the little chime was a comfort. "Welcome to a new adventure," it said to him timidly.

'What a charming ring' he thought with a chuckle.

* * *

Author's Note:

Ok so.. this is my first fic and I'm SHAKING AAAHHggG! Ya'll let me know what you think. I AbSOluTly ADORE COMMENTS!

The village takes inspiration from the colorful Cuban buildings you often see on google images, a Very similar color scheme.

Yagi be like:

"Vacation? OK, OK, ...I'mma bring my shit tho."


	2. warnings are stupid

Yagi sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes at the sunlight that filtered through his room. It was a pleasant change of pace compared to his late struggles with insomnia. He lay there for a time, breathing in the morning air before promptly getting up to read yet again. What? A man's gotta read! Don't question him and his epic time-wasting hobbies.

To the balcony he went, no pleasant chimes to greet him. Just the chattering of birds and the slight chill of the damp morning air. With the sun rising into the sky, it was much easier for the man to observe his surroundings. The balcony, he noticed was smack-dab in the middle of the golden murals. As he observed closer he also found that the chair and table he had loved reading on so much had odd marks on them. Scratches that had been filled with some type of … gold dust? 'Not a very fashionable design choice,' he tutted.

The wooden railing around the balcony was soaked. Had he really been sleeping through heavy rains? He had slept that well? He peered over the balcony, and saw the deep valleys of water and mud that caked his yard, he felt the reminiscence of last night's cool breeze pick up through his hair. He was lucky that his cottage was on an incline. Animals in the forest were bound to be less fortunate, flooding was what most likely overtook them during the night. The man sighed, stretching his back with an aching pop.

It had been a while since he had cooked his own meals well... obviously so. With his type of injury he couldn't be bothered.

But still, he wondered what foods his new neighbors might like. Cooking at least a few batches of homemade grub seemed like a worthwhile venture. A good introduction to the neighborhood as well.

With his mind made up, the slim man got up from his spot on the balcony and changed into one of his favorite over-sized coats. Even in his All Might form it had never failed to warm him. A cozy gift given to him by his students in class 1-A.

Slipping out the door of his little cottage, he set out to find ingredients for his debated food, settling on making a hearty stew.

"Perfect for this type of weather," he whispered huskily to himself, smiling.

Out to town he went. The man strode from stall to stall in excitement. Enthralled by the chilly weather. At some point he even saw his breath fog up in front of him. Despite his frail figure Toshinori Yagi absolutely adored the cold. Even when his fingers were icy and the cold nipped his nose. He walked around merrily as he hummed a few autumn tunes. That was, until he bumped into someone.

A bulky, beer-gutted, balding man wearing an apron and loose coat appeared before him. He would have called the man menacing if it weren't for the worried look in his eyes.

"Ah! Sorry about that," the man spewed, bowing his head. "Wasn't watching where I was going." He rubbed the back of his neck apologetically.

"No worries," Yagi responded, he hadn't quite paid attention to where he was walking either.

"Have you been around here before sir? You don't look too familiar," the man questioned.

"You're spot on actually, I just purchased a cottage not too far from here. The name's Toshinori Yagi," he stuck out his hand.

"The cottage you purchased it wouldn't happen to be painted white would it? The one on the hill south from here," the man's hands shook and his face went pale.

Yagi looked at him quizzically "err, yes?" He drawled, his hand shoved awkwardly back into his pocket.

"Have you gotten the gifts?" The man paled, quickly glancing southward as if the house was there.

Yagi was full-on confused, "um—I'm sorry I don't really know what you mean?" He squinted in contemplation, "I haven't gotten any gifts from the new neighbors if that's what your asking."

The man started to ramble, "I wouldn't go near that house if I were you, It's too close to the Golden Rack's territory," he straightened out his apron nervously and began to walk away.

Yagi's eyes lit up with excitement. The Golden Rack? He was a little disappointed when he had learned that they excluded his favorite tale from their murals. But to think that it surrounded his new vacation home … well, he couldn't help it. His head buzzed with questions and theories, his ecstatic attitude running full throttle. Call it midlife crisis energy or whatever else, he embraced it.

He began to run after the beer-gutted man, determined for answers, "Excuse me sir but, what did you mean by 'gifts'?" the blond questioned, curiosity shining in his glowing blue eyes.

"The beast likes to play games with you, give you gifts in exchange for trust. Surely you've read stories about the Golden Rack's intelligence. It learns about people quickly, gives them more and more gifts. Whatever you think you need the beast will make for you. It's learned the way of man, and it's not supposed to. It builds and builds... but at some point you begin to wonder how it knows so much. How it knows what you want. How long until the beast needs something from you?" The man whispered and as he left he muttered something that Yagi couldn't hear.

Yagi couldn't say much after that. A chill ran down his spine and somehow the cold got even colder. It was an uncomfortable cold that not even his favorite coat could save him from. Shivering, he made his way back home.

* * *

Carrots, potatoes, beef, garlic, etc, etc. That speech made by the man at the market had really dampened his mood. It hadn't helped that the rain picked up again when he got back.

From what his books said about Golden Racks they seemed like kind beings. They looked similar to Demi-humans or beast-men if he remembered correctly, with deer-like features. Their abilities as far as he knew consisted of fast learning and critical thinking. In the stories they had been cheeky little things that took on alternative deer-forms in order to trick and tease passersby. They were said to bring good luck to those they tease or learn the names of. Their horns were sometimes even used for water dowsing and medication.

Most of all they learned from humans how to craft, making gifts in exchange for a chance at human observation. They were curious little creatures at heart.

That was not what the man at the stall had described. It worried him. What story was he to believe?

* * *

'Have you gotten the gifts?' He remembered the man saying ... and then it hit him.

He rushed onto the balcony, setting his eyes on his favorite reading spot. He zeroed in on the scratches he had noticed only once before. He looked closely at them and then at the furniture as a whole. Some of the wood was a little warped, each part looked hand-carved. It was made carefully with much effort. Yagi then knew what the scratch marks were.

They were the Gold Rack's signature, A gift from the creature.

He remembered the bell.

That night, he was being observed.

* * *

The sun started to set. Although it didn't quite matter when the whole sky was covered in large, dark clouds, and deafening rain.

Yagi had decided to throw out the Rack's gifts by the next morning. He hoped that it would be enough to ward off the beast, and show his disinterest in its offer. Sure he might be a little too paranoid but who can blame him, have you ever had your privacy breached by a mythical being? No? Thought so. He understood now why the villagers had never painted the Golden Rack on their walls.

* * *

His neighbors were probably all huddled up by now, too busy with their own plans and troubles during the night. Sighing when he realized he had put his stew to waste, he got up to put it away.

**_Tink_**

He jolted.

**_Clink-tink_**

It sounded as though it were near the front of the house.

'Get it together, you've fought far worse creatures then this,' sucking in a breath the man grabbed a knife from the kitchen counter and made his way to the door.

Swinging it open with a thud, he looked around.

His cottage was on a hilly path surrounded by tall grass. A few yards away from where he was standing, he saw the grass shake with the creature's movements. Yagi pointed his knife in its direction. He didn't intend to kill it but maybe the weapon could scare it off.

The beast moved slowly, obscured by the grass and rain. As it became closer he could hear it's sharp, uneven breath. It heaved and groaned, he swore he could hear its gnashing teeth. It was just waiting for the opportunity to pounce...or so Yagi thought.

As the beast made its way to a clearing Yagi froze. The books weren't wrong when they claimed the creatures were akin to Demi-humans. The first thing he saw was the being's golden horns, the right of which was home to a small bell. Next, he saw it's swampy, matted, green hair, littered with mud and grass. Finally his eyes swept over to Its face.

The creature writhed and crawled, coated in blood and grime. It's watery eyes basked in a teal green. It .. was in pain, small … and it shivered in the cold as it cradled its wounded stomach. It whimpered. Clenched its teeth. Huffed. It's face twisted and untwisted as it struggled against its ongoing agony. It shifted its body in attempts to lessen the pain. Slowly its eyes met Yagi's.

The blonde hadn't noticed it before but in his shock he had forgotten to lower his knife.

Its lips parted to speak, struggling to form words.

"D-don't hurt me, please. P-please. I-I'm — I'm not gonna h-hurt you. I wouldn't hurt anyone. I-I—," the voice was small almost a whisper, weathered by disuse.

Yagi hushed the beast.

It looked old enough to be one of his students, he thought in horror.

At this point, he didn't care if this was some kind of trick by the creature, if it needed help, he would help it.

He dropped his knife, those wounds need to be treated _now_.

* * *

So there Yagi was, grasping the creature— no, the _child _in his arms as he walked into his comfy little cottage. All while the boy clung to him. It seemed the Golden Rack enjoyed contact. Yagi set the boy down near his fireplace, and watched as those watery green eyes filled with relief.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Yagi: _*murderous All Might-with-a-knife noises*_

Izuku:

Yagi:

Izuku: ( ; ~ ; )

Yagi: _*frantic Dad-Might noises*_


End file.
